Hikari to Kage no Kyori
by Alexander98
Summary: "Esta es mi historia tan patética como muchas tan trillada y atormentada, así es mi vida desde que le perdí no saben el dolor que sentí esa maldita agonía que invadía mi pecho, esa estúpida sensación de asfixia, sentir como ardes en vida y conoces el infierno que te atormentara cada día." N/A: Soy pésimo en esto, así que mejor entra y lee. Adv: Yaoi; Ligero OOC; Lemmon


Bueno pues que os digo, es mi primer fic yaoi, y decidí hacerlo con un anime que me produjo bastante el sentimiento de juntar a chicos en pareja, así que si este es mi primer fic sobre un anime y espero os guste, se aceptan criticas, tomatasos, y todo, pero se agradece cada comentario así sabre si lo continuo o si en verdad mejor ni pienso en seguir... :v pues sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

Esta es mi historia tan patética como muchas tan trillada y atormentada, así es mi vida desde que le perdí no saben el dolor que sentí esa maldita agonía que invadía mi pecho, esa estúpida sensación de asfixia, sentir como ardes en vida y conoces el infierno que te atormentara cada día.

¿Qué quién soy? Simplemente alguien como tú, quien confió en alguien y sin piedad le destrozaron el corazón, alguien que amó perdidamente pero su estúpida fantasía adolescente de una bella relación no se cumplió.

¿Cuál es mi nombre? Vaya pues creo que es algo primordial para que sepas mi historia, soy Kuroko Tetsuya y este es mi diario, patético ¿no? se supone que estas cosas son de chicas y heme aquí escribiendo uno.

He vivido tanto y nada en mi corta vida, me enamore perdidamente de mi luz Aomine-kun y estúpidamente caí en su juego, que estúpido fui me deje llevar por sonrisas y caricias, me deje embobar por palabras de aliento y un bello compañerismo en el Basket (*) que absurdo ¿no?

Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada helado que compartíamos, cada vez que chocábamos los puños en verdad pensé que encontré el amor, muy cliché ¿no lo crees?

Pero así es mi yo interior aunque por fuera parezca indiferente, no eso no me describe aunque pareciese que carezco de emociones y mi rostro este congelado sin poder mostrar expresiones estoy lleno de sentimientos tengo miedo, miedo a no ser aceptado, miedo por mi baja presencia y no poder ser notado, tengo miedo de ser olvidado.

Soy un estúpido niño asustado, que llora frente a la tormenta que es la vida, sufro en silencio parezco indiferente pero no lo soy, soy sensible y débil las cosas me afectan en sobremanera, me esfuerzo por mis amigos y trato de no mostrar cuanto me afectan las cosas.

¡Creo que debo dejar ya la cursilería!, espera no te vayas continua leyendo estas páginas y descubre la historia más patética que encuentres tan cliché y estúpida como muchas historias más, tan atormentada y desolada, definitivamente debería dejar de mostrar mis pensamientos y enseñarte los hechos, regresemos atrás, 3 semanas atrás exactamente y podrás saber mi absurda historia.

¿Conoces la monocromía? No vaya, yo si la conozco muy bien he vivido en ella desde que tengo memoria, mi baja presencia ha creado inseguridad en mí, pienso que no soy digno, que no tengo un propósito, que no debería existir y por ello nadie me nota, soy como un fantasma triste y solitario que vive sin ver colores refugiado en la tenue luz opaca y gris, para mí todo es blanco y negro sin color, sin vida, sin alegría, pero soy feliz en mi soledad, he aprendido a convivir con ella, a aceptarla, adaptarme a ella y recluirme en la lectura como medio de expiación para mi alma.

Ese es mi lugar, uno del que nunca debí salir, no debí dejarme engatusar por los colores que me ofrecía Aomine-kun, por Kami, quien se enamora de fantasmas, quien ama a alguien roto como yo, quien puede sacarme de mi placentera y tortuosa monocromía, la tibieza del alma de Daiki me sedujo, me hizo pensar que había encontrado a la persona que me iba a librar de mis ataduras y cadenas, de mis miedos y sufrimientos, que imbécil fui, su luz ilumino mi vida, pero como todo lo malo me sucede a mí, me arrebato esa hermosa sensación de calidez que emanaba más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Creo que pocos saben cómo sucedió, y aunque duela recordarlo les contare un poco sobre lo que paso…

Cuando Akashi-kun me recluto para unirme al equipo de Basket, fui feliz uno de mis sueños que creí imposible se cumpliría, esa fue la primera vez que una pequeña abertura se formó, el relacionarme con el resto de los titulares de Teikō fue otra fisura, pero el, solamente él fue el yunque que destruyó esa barrera, su luz y calidez entro en mi vida, remplazando así la asfixiante calma de la monocromía, su voz y su deseo por ayudarme a progresar, por no rendirse conmigo, por ser la luz que guiaba mi sombra, arraso por completo conmigo, dejándome así en libertad, haciéndome creer que podría ser amado.

**Tetsu, vuelve a la tierra-**_¡Ahhh! y esa es la maldita voz que me hace vibrar, la voz que acaricia mi alma e ilumina mi vida, y ¡oh mierda, ahí están! Sus ojos tan profundos como el mar que me emboban y hacen perder la razón_**-Has estado demasiado ausente, ¿te ocurre algo Tetsu?**

_Vamos pulmones recuerden como respirar, normaliza tu voz y trágate tu amor no correspondido_-**Claro Aomine-kun, porque debería de ocurrirme algo**-_Lo lograste no fuiste débil y comentaste tus estúpidos sentimientos, esos malditos sentimientos que nunca debieron de haber nacido, esos sentimientos que irán hasta la tumba junto a mí._

**Estas más distante, más frío-**_No, por favor, no me atormentes más, ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Aunque lo niegue disfruto esa suave caricia sentir tus dedos sobre mis finos cabellos, la textura áspera de tu mano contrasta tanto con la suavidad de las mías y aun así siento tu toque semejante al de los dioses, sentir como suavemente revuelves mis cabellos y recargas tu barbilla sobre ellos para susurrarme al oído_**-¿acaso he hecho algo para que estés así conmigo?**

**Claro que no Aomine-kun, como podría ser frío contigo-**_Como podría si tú no tienes la culpa que desde hace mucho hacia ti he caído rendido, como podría ser distante contigo, si ahora eres más indispensable para mí que el aire mismo, no sé exactamente que lo detono o exactamente cuándo paso, pero tus caricias y gestos me calan hasta el corazón, tus palabras y acciones me ponen más ansioso y nervioso que un partido, así que dime ¡cómo quieres que te culpe de algo que has causado sin intención!, aunque hay una parte de mí que guarda esperanzas, esperanzas porque mi amor sea correspondido, porque mi libertad sea apresada contigo_-**te estas preocupando de más, viendo cosas donde no las hay.**

**Si tú lo dices Tetsu, creeré en ti**-_Y aquí están esas malditas y dulces palabras que no contrastan con el carácter que muestras a los demás, ¿Por qué conmigo eres así? Conmigo eres diferente no me tratas como al resto y haces a mi pobre corazón sufrir_-**sabes se me antoja un helado, ¿te apetece ir por uno?**

_-Elevo los hombros es todo lo que puedo hacer porque sé que si hablo, todas mis dudas saldrán a flote y eso es algo que no puedo permitir-_

Pero esta salida, es otra parte de la historia que pueda les llegue a contar…

* * *

(*) Prefiero el termino Basket no se porque pero lo amo XD aunque Basuke también me agrada..

Bueno si has llegado hasta este punto, muchas gracias por leer, decidí ponerle el nombre de la canción como título a la historia por dos motivos, el primero es porque fue mi motor de inspiración y el segundo pues porque es una de mis canciones favoritas, espero sus comentarios, y criticas, se despide Alexander (si soy chico, ja, ¬u¬ culpen a mi amiga que me metió en el yaoi por una apuesta que perdí.y que decir ya no pude salir de este turbio mundo u.u XD)...


End file.
